


Dances and Kisses

by Welcometoneverland



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, embrassed Killua, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcometoneverland/pseuds/Welcometoneverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is an AU of sorts)</p><p>Killua always loved secretly dancing to songs, but what happens when Gon catches him dancing one day? </p><p>(Horribly summary but the story is better than the summary)<br/>(Also, sucky name, for a sucky fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dances and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first time writing something on here, and it probably won't be the best thing that you have read, but I tried! Anyways, I was prompted to do this by someone on Tumblr, and wanted to give it a shot. Anyways, feed back and criticism is always welcomed! Also, sorry for any mistakes that may have been in there.

     Gon stood in the long, semi-dark hallway as loud music filled the quiet halls. He had heard it when he entered his childhood home, and at first he wasn't too sure where the sound was coming from, or what it was exactly. He knew that Mito-San was out, along with Grandma Abe, so his first thought was that an intruder was in his home. Then he remembered that Killua was staying with them, and relaxed a bit, but was still curious as to what the white haired boy was possibly doing. This curiousity was what had him standing in front of his bedroom door, hand gripping the brass knob tightly. He listened carefully to see if he could hear anything else happening, but all he could hear was pounding of what sounded like a song, and thudding of someone moving rapidly.

     Finally, Gon's curiosity got the best of him, and he turned the cold metal before pushing it open. Gon wasn't really too sure what he was excepting to find on the other side of the door, but what went on before him startled him. Killua's back was to him, and was moving along with the fast beat of a song that he had playing on the radio. Killua's body moved expertly, as if he had been dancing his whole life, and honestly Gon was pretty entranced by the way Killua moved. Gon stood there for what seemed like hours, before Killua finally noticed the raven haired boy, jumping high and quickly shutting off the music and staring at the boy with wide, embrassed blue eyes.

     "H-how long have you been standing there Gon?" Killua asked, his face a mix of embrassment and horror, and the raven tried not to laugh. A smile crept onto the boys face as he shrugged, not too certain how he should respond.

     "Not too long, though since when do you dance?" Gon inquired, his amusement clearly shown through his tone as Killua's face burned, a hard glare meeting brown eyes dead on. 

     "Shut up. You weren't supposed to be home for another hour. What are you doing home so early anyways?" Killua asked, hoping to get the attention off of himself, though Gon wasn't going to let him off that easily. 

     "I got bored. Though I didn't know this is what you did when you were home alone." Gon said, walking into the room more, as Killua's glare darkened, and turned away from the tanned face smiling at him in enjoyment. 

     "Whatever, you could have at least knocked. Haven't you ever heard of privacy? What if I was naked!" Killua said, still not facing the tanned boy, whose face also turned a light shade of pink at the thought of walking in on Killua naked. 

"But you weren't. Why would you be naked in my room anyways?" Gon asked, the question coming about before he could really process what he was saying. Judging by the way Killua jumped, he wasn't excepting Gon to ask that question either, and didn't appreciate it, judging by how his shoulders scrunched up by his ears.

     "I don't know! Maybe I was taking a shower or something! Anyways, it doesn't matter. Just knock next time." Killua huffed, crossing his arms and leaned against Gon's desk, his nose pointed towards the ceiling, as Gon walked closer to the boy. 

     "Why should I though? This is my room, I should be allowed to come in here anytime I want. Besides, you can't stop me from barging into my own room." Gon said, getting closer to Killua with every step, the white haired boy watching him warily as he considered this. Gon saw a flicker of something flash across moon colored eyes, before a smirk appeared on pale pink lips.

     "Is that a challenge? 'Cause if it is, I will totally accept." Killua said, leaning forward, smirk replacing the embrassed frown that covered his features only moments ago. Gon considered this challenge, before taking the final steps and coming nose to nose to Killua, a playful smile gracing tanned lips. 

     Blue eyes widened in shock, as warm, soft lips pressed against pale, slightly chapped one in a quick embrace. Long enough to catch the silver haired boy off guard, but fleeting enough to make him wonder if it really happened. 

     "Challenge accepted."


End file.
